I love you, Cluny!
by RattytheScourge
Summary: Fanfic about love of my character Ratty and Cluny the Scourge


I never knew that it kills My poor heart, wait, do not knock so like you want to escape from the chest .. I'm standing on the balcony with my family, mother, father and younger sister You're standing at the bottom and your deputy, you called him Redtooth, we are reading out the conditions of surrender Why am I intercepts breath?  
Why knocking my heart so that it seems to me that I am knocking at temples? Why? You probably think I like any normal animal you But I am afraid even then, even on the day itself ruthlessly responded to this question I love you, Cluny!! As this may be why it happened to me? I was about life and good daughter Why? You do we want to select all, you also want to destroy us I should hate you, wish you death .. What happened to me Every movement of your full energy and power long black raincoat, black feathers thrush and deer-horn beetle in the battle helmet Frightening pin - mole skull This should cause any normal horror at the beast I even see the muscles hence, you play under wool ... In my admiration for your power following the gait ... Your hoarse voice sounded in my ears all the excellent music ... I died! I died, and I do not save! I love you, Cluny! We are descending from the balcony in the dining hall ... I have not heard a word from the statement Redtooth My little sister crying .. Father close hi eyes We must not show the type that happened to me What? ... I like in a dream is a real nightmare ... I need to wake up! My heart ... This is terribly .. My legs tremoring .. Something discuss .. I'm trying to hear, but in your head sounds the voice of authority .. Ty entrance to the hall .. What do you huge! When you close, you can not be resisted. You pass by me and I fainted close to What are you doing to me! I want to die, I do not want to find out about all this shame! I did not hear what you say, I only hear power and to obey an order in your voice .. We all agree we want to survive .. All cry, except me .. Heaven help me, I am glad I am glad that you have won! So I can not live. , I traitress heinous, but I am happy that you are sitting on the throne of his father and for me there is no greater happiness than you file a meal That night I lay sleeping, and without looking at the ceiling .. What should I do? I am afraid itself, I was always very cold, let's turn to turn away beautiful, requesting my hands ... As if electric current passed through me, when you grabbed the leg for me today ..I looked at you as a rabbit at Udaff and dreamed that you keep me forever ... Again these thoughts .. I have only one night to vykinut delirium of this nightmare head and become a respectable beast .. But trouble - not in the head I have this nightmare delirium, and in the heart! Oh, cut,cut it together with this criminal love! Dying, I will thank you till the last breath! My sister cries ... She asked what will be with us .. And what will be with me? I love you, Cluny! I look in the mirror ... Surprisingly, traces of my sleepless nights are not printed on my face. I look very beautiful ... Curse is that I now have the least! My eyes feverishly shine. What should I do? .. I must come down, and there you are ...Again these thoughts .. I love you, Cluny!

Do not cry, sister .. Yes, father. Today you are away, but we are your vassals forever .. Your soldiers overnight dragged all good from our palace .. Ten more steps Another five steps .Again these thoughts! Heaven, help me! I do not want you left! Negligible procedure is stupid! Where is your pride and upbringing! What are your long flexible tail .. I look at you the last time, now you go and everything will be OK, I forget this and I will live as lived .. What is it with me? My legs, where you go? I came to you, you grabbed for the leg and say: "Take me with you! I love you, Cluny! " One - two - three - four .. a deep breath to calm down .. Im crazy and has no regret about it. what you have muscular legs .. nine to ten Well, let me despise everything, damn me to them twenty-twenty-one. I love you, Clooney! You take me with you! I am happy! So let it last long, but I am happy! For that stay with you not feel sorry for one second and an entire life, is life without you - is this life? You-called me his little toy .. I love you, Cluny! Your gross kisses almost forced me to lose consciousness .. On one such day, I would not hesitate replaced hundred years in the home! Yes, I crazy! But I am happy! Waves gently not wait, buy a ship and the moon shines us one Ty me tightly grabbed for the leg - did not break! So what that you kissing me now, but tomorrow drop overboard! I love you, Cluny! Your officers hate me .. A woman on the ship - unfortunately .. Today, Cheesethief gave me a slap in the face .. But I am not complaining to you, and you have so many cases. You're such a smart! The best commander in the world! Today, I saw it on your card table with a lot of signs and cant not understood .. I love you, Cluny! We strikes on reefs ... Naturally, I am guilty, had the misfortune .. All shout that we should throw me overboard, but now not until then, such as the need to shore.  
The ship no longer save your rats angrily looking at me and you, too .. we stand on the shore and watch on the wreckage. . Where now filed? .. All I want torn on the spot, but is horse cart with hay. .You smile in the cart and shouting "Move!!!" Your warriors jump in the cart and horse bears on the road .. I run up to you, falls in road dust, tears impede see .. I love you, Cluny! A suitable occasion to forget thee forever .. I agreed.I have thrown in the legs father and I will beg him to forgive me .. And all will be well, I will again among family dance and laugh .. And this little adventure will be a lesson to me .. That's all .. I do step on the ladder .. What's with me?. . Again you before the eyes .. My little toy .. You said this and smiled. Your body muscularity, shining armour .. do not touch me,I beg! Your voice of authority .. "You are going or not?" Someone, I do not know who answered my voice and moving my lips "No!" I love you, Cluny!

I can! Naturally, you do not love me, I behaved as the last procedure .. I bow to you on the neck and tired in their explanations of love .. I now rectified! I will become another! I will be elusive prey, elegant and fun, promising everything, not promising anything. I will be better and loyal friend. I will be ruthless enemy of your enemies. I love you, Cluny! To polish the accommodation and food, I my floors and dishes I asked about you .. quickly shall be borne by the Forest of the blossoming . They say you Redvoll siege of the abbey. There, they say, live peaceful animals. But I somehow became scared. Even animals are peaceful warriors to protect their home. Why are so knocking heart .. Oh, Cluny, if I was next, I would dissuade you from the siege! I am so scared! I love you, Cluny! To say that you died .. Piled up with a huge elm. . I go as in a dream .. My heart believes that you are alive .. I can not even cry, silently all day .. Charter in one point.I got closer to the abbey, but it goes so slow! And why go now? .. And now they say that you survived .. I hysteria, I do not know what to believe, I do not know what I do, yes I am and why all this start?. . It is not too late to turn back, but Ty again before me I love you, Cluny! I lay in foreign house on someone else's bed and watch the ceiling landlady said that like you survived and you cared for foxes! Oh, if I would be with you! Fox - eternal treacherous, I am afraid for you! They can cut you throat when you are helpless! Why, well why I am so far from thee, when I need you! I cry, the tears flow to hug I feel your pain, but I know that you will not retreat ... Frightening idea of your death has me .. I am afraid that your trip to the Abbey will be the last .. Time runs so fast, I still did not catch up with you. I would dissuade you, I would .. I am afraid to sleep now, I have an yesterday that you died I love you, Cluny! Several weeks of endless roads .. Mother, father, sister, forgive .. Birds sings that you have already recovered, and foxes killed attack Abbey .. Today I asked one mouse, "What if you love enemy in each beast if you love to who no normal animal, not only did not fall, but not filed legs? "and she replied" I'm sorry you "I have nothing I can do with it, I can not forget you, it is above my Forces .. I'm going to the edge of the abyss and I can not stop .. My love for you destroys me, I know .. But I am thinking about not complaining I was happy then, by boat, and these memories I have enough Nobody in this world was not happy as I am! And I regret nothing! I love you, Clny! That's all entire two weeks of no news and now I learned that you died .. Your famous, thought no longer fear the army, there is no on that land already Cluny The Scourge .. I believe this conduct, something in me as - that died three days ago and I realized that you died .. I broke .. Tears flow from my eyes and they no longer stop ..I think that death is sitting next to me, so cold to me .. Why should I go now? I want to cry over your grave, that no animal except I did not make .. I love you, Cluny! Since I must talk, must listen to me! Heaven, help me! I stand at the door and talk to the Abbey rector "I heard that you attacked Cluny The Scourge .. Please accept my condolences .. "Good tilt the prior head. "What you need, my child?" claws that grab hand... "Where is he buried?" I even surprised how I managed to make its voice heard smoothly and calmly. But somehow the old mouse proved astute than I thought. He put me on the shoulder and leg showed another paw "There, types of forests, go on a long path. There, buried Cluny The Scourge. All wanted, he had been away from the walls, he has contact with blood of innocent civilians. Go in peace, my child! " I'm going .. Only it not to begin to loudly .. I love you, Cluny! Oh, Cluny, Cluny, even the flowers do not grow on your tomb! I come down,and lie near the hill...I am crying so that my heart is ready to break .. Someone grabbed me for a shoulder! I did not have lead, as heard "My dumb little toy! The only who loved me! Cluny The Scourge impossible to kill! "


End file.
